Tóxico
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Ella estaba loca, de eso estaba seguro. A ella le gustaba provocarlo, hacerlo sentir cosas que con más nadie sentía, aquel deseo embriagandolo, recorriendolo. La sangre acumulándose en su ingle, levantando la carpa en sus pantalones que definitivamente arruinaría la misión.


_**Tóxico**_

Ella estaba loca, de eso estaba seguro. A ella le gustaba provocarlo, hacerlo sentir cosas que con más nadie sentía, aquel deseo embriagandolo, recorriendolo. La sangre acumulándose en su ingle, levantando la carpa en sus pantalones que definitivamente arruinaría la misión.

A Toga le exitaba tener sexo en lugares en que pudieran descubrirlos. Le alteraba, y a Dabi le encantaba verla así. Le fascinaba ver la excitación en su rostro, sus mejillas rojas y su lengua pasar sobre sus afilados colmillos.

Toga chupó su dedo medio lentamente, lo lamía y recorría aquello como recorrería su miembro tiempo después. La boca caliente, la saliva saliendo por las comisuras. Sus ojos amarillos fijos en él, su otra mano levantando un poco su falda, mostrando sus pálidas piernas que más nadie debía ver.

Maldita sea, era tan corta y a Dabi le fascinaba dejársela cuando la tenía sobre él y la penetraba con todo su ser.

Y Dabi estaba caliente. Y se sentía jadear y ella iba a arruinar toda la operación.

—Señor, el dinero —dijo la cajera del supermercado. Dabi desvió la vista de la chica que estaba al otro lado y miró a la cajera.

Era hora.

Dabi señaló el techo con su mano y dejó salir fuego, alertando a todos.

—¡Esto es un asalto! —gritó. Toga sonrió y derribó de un solo al guardia que intentó evitarlo. Toga era fuerte, su apariencia aniñada les daba a los demás otra impresión.

Ella derrumbó al guardia y tomó su arma. Se sentó sobre la espalda del hombre y le se colocó la gorra de él. No apartó la mirada de Dabi.

Dabi sabía que tenía que hacerla suya cuando volvieran a la guarida.

 _ **.**_

—¡Dabi, eso fue tan genial! —dijo la chica apenas arribaron a su improvisada guarida. Era una habitación de un edificio abandonado. Dabi dejó la bolsa con dinero al lado del televisor mientras ella seguía diciendo cosas emocionadas.

Dabi no prestaba atención. Dabi solamente pensaba en llevar a Himiko a la cama. Se giró y le metió dos dedos en la boca presionando su lengua para callarla.

—Casi destrozas la operación —le dijo con voz fría y calma. Ella le sonrió y chupó sus dedos con, lo que ella podía llamar, sensualidad. Y maldita sea, lo estaba calentando.

Toga sacó sus dedos, pero aún así los lamió lentamente.

—No creí que Dabi se distrajera tan fácilmente —murmuró dándole una sonrisa hambrienta. Volvió a meter los dedos en su boca y se levantó un poco la falda. Dabi podía sentir la erección golpeando en sus pantalones.

Sacó los dedos y la llevó a la sucia cama que tenían en la habitación. La besó de forma hambrienta, como si quisiera devorarla, quemarla con su fuego y luego masticar su delicada piel roja.

Toga soltó una risita en sus labios y Dabi le recorrió la mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo chupó y lo mordió, asegurándose de dejarla una fuerte marca, porque ella, esa pequeña loca, era suya. Su juguete favorito, ese que repetía muchas veces.

—Déjame complacerte —le susurró la muchacha con voz ahogada. Dabi conocía su táctica, Toga no daba sin algo a cambio. Si él le permitía que ella le chupara, él tenía que dejarse cortar de ella.

Y le encantaba.

Dabi la tomó del cabello y la hizo arrodillarse.

—Todo tuyo. Arregla lo que ocasionaste —le dijo. Toga sonrió, sus colmillos como de vampiro brillando. Sus ojos más amarillos como los de un gato, una fiera como lo era ella.

Pasó la lengua por el bulto en su pantalón, chupó por sobre la tela provocandolo, esperando que se viniera rápido. Pero Dabi tenía control en esto.

Dabi jadeó cuando ella le desabrochó suavemente el pantalón y le acarició el miembro por sobre la tela de los boxers.

Ella chupó nuevamente, observandolo, su mirada era hambrienta y sus mejillas eran rojas.

La mirada de excitación que Toga hacía cuando mataba, cuando lamía la sangre de sus víctimas. Era algo que definitivamente a él le excitaba muchísimo.

—Apúrate —siseó. Lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, necesitaba la boca cálida de la muchachita alrededor de su pene. Y Toga lo sabía, conocía sus puntos débiles.

Ella besó la suave piel de su cadera, ahí no estaba quemado pero era realmente sensible y comenzó a bajar el bóxer liberandolo por completo. Ella siguió lamiendo la piel hasta llegar a su vello púbico.

—Siempre me he preguntado porqué el vello púbico de Dabi es blanco —murmuró mientras seguía besando.

—Ya lo sabes, no me jodas —siseó. Ella soltó una risita divertida, amaba torturarlo. Siguió besando, le mordió la suave piel cerca de su miembro antes de comenzar a pasar la lengua por la longitud.

—Dabi no es pelinegro natural —murmuró pasando la lengua por la cabeza húmeda. Tan despacio que le torturaba—. Dabi se llama en verdad Touya —Dabi la tomó de la cabeza, le jaló el cabello hasta que ella le miró. El furioso turquesa de sus ojos comiendo el amarillo de los de ella.

—Sabes que odio ese nombre —ella le sonrió. Una sonrisa que quería parecer inocente, pero en realidad no lo era. Abrió la boca sacando un poco la lengua, pidiendo algo y Dabi se lo concedió. Le metió su miembro en la boca y se la folló.

A Toga le gustaba lo duro, así que él embistió con rapidez y dureza escuchando los sonoros gemidos de la chica. Escuchaba que decía, o al menos trataba, de decir su nombre. Se estaba tocando los senos, desabrochando los botones de su absurdo uniforme de colegiala y quitándoselo mientras seguía chupándolo.

Dabi jadeó, estaba cerca de venirse y no le importaba, porque hoy estaba tan caliente que podía ponerse duro nuevamente en minutos.

—Maldita sea, Toga —jadeó Dabi aún embistiendo la pobre boca de la chica, ella le miraba, sus ojos amarillos hacia arriba mientras gemía.

Dabi deseaba tomarle una fotografía y enmarcarla para luego darse gusto a sí mismo cuando ella no estuviese disponible. Y parecía que ella le leía la mente ya que le ofreció su teléfono.

Dabi, aún sin detenerse lo tomó. Abrió la cámara y tomó la fotografía.

Dioses… Toga era majestuosa cuando era follada por la boca.

Lanzó el teléfono a la cama y soltó un grito ahogado cuando llegó. Sintió las manos de Toga apretarle las piernas dado que el miembro de Dabi tal vez le llegaba hasta la garganta. La sintió tragar, porque a ella le gustaba hacerlo y sacó su miembro de la boca de ella.

Jadeó del cansancio y se sentó en la cama. Observó cuando la chica se levantó, sus rodillas estaban sucias y raspadas por la presión en el sucio suelo de la habitación. Estaba aún en sostén y falda, pero cuando la levantó, Dabi pudo observar que no llevaba ropa interior.

—¡Eso fue tan excitante, Dabi! —jadeó ella— Quedé muy mojada, vas a tener que complacerme a mí —ella se acercó a él y se puso a horcadas. Toga amaba estar arriba, le hacía sentir que tenía el control.

—Dame unos minutos —murmuró Dabi. Toga le hizo un puchero, como si le hubieran quitado un juguete.

—¿Y que hago en ese tiempo? —Dabi le colocó las manos en la espalda y encendió un poco de fuego en sus dedos para comenzar a bajar. Toga gimió mientras sentía como su piel se quemaba un poco. Dabi le mordió el cuello, se aferró a ella, como si fuera una bestia. Comenzó a bajar, repartiendo mordiscos hasta llegar a sus senos en donde quitó el sostén con experiencia.

Tomó un pezón y lo pellizcó provocando un grito ahogado de la rubia. Toga no tenía unos senos muy grandes, pero aún así le encantaba chuparlos.

Las manos de la muchacha se enterraron en su cabello y comenzó a moverse. Dabi podía sentir la humedad de ella en su piel, su miembro aún no estaba listo para volver a endurecerse, pero el hombre quería, anhelaba, hacer gemir a Himiko lo antes posible.

Se separó y se acostó en la cama.

—Ven, te haré gritar —le dijo con una sonrisa. Toga entendió enseguida y no puso pero cuando se puso en su rostro. Mantener el equilibrio en sus rodillas ya era algo en lo que tenía experiencia. Además, ella estaba segura que a Dabi le encantaría sentirse ahogado.

Toga sintió las manos calientes, casi quemándose, de Dabi en sus piernas y soltó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua del hombre introducirse en ella.

—¡Ah! Dabi… —gimió Toga. Ella estaba resbaladiza, mojada y excitada. Y a Dabi le encantaba escuchar sus gemidos.

Sentía sus manos encendidas, quería quemar su falda para verle el rostro. Estaba segura que estaba roja, con la lengua pasando por sobre esos deliciosos colmillos.

Le recorrió con los dedos de fuego las piernas y la cintura. Y ella se movió adelante y atrás mientras gemía su nombre de villano con excitación.

—¡Aaaahhhh! —Toga gritó y, tal vez por instinto, trató de cerrar las piernas sin importar el intruso que tenía entre ellas. Dabi le apretó las caderas y el fuego se expandió en él. Sus dedos crispaban y quemaban la carne de la chica mientras ella aún continuaba en su orgasmo.

La soltó cuando ella comenzó a jadear. Ronroneó como un gatito mientras se acomodaba sobre él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dabi me hizo muchas marcas —murmuró—. Y yo no he podido hacerle a él ninguna —Dabi sonrió y le acarició la mejilla de una forma morbosa, no había nada de romance en aquel acto.

—En la siguiente ronda —Toga sonrió. Dabi no se había dado cuenta que estaba duro hasta que ella frotó su trasero con su miembro erecto.

—¿Ahora? —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes, como un niño en una dulcería. Dabi la hizo levantarse y Toga enseguida sabía qué hacer: se levantó la falda un poco para que Dabi contemplara el momento en que ella se hundía en él. Soltó un gemido cuando sintió la calidez de su interior envolviendo su miembro.

Toga comenzó a cabalgarlo de forma lenta y tortuosa. Subía y bajaba despacito, como si en verdad ellos pudieran tener un lento sexo romántico.

Él sabía que ella lo estaba torturando. Tomó su mano y la metió en su boca y Toga la chupó, como hacía unos minutos estaba chupando su miembro.

—Eres una tonta niñita —gimió Dabi.

—Pero eso es lo que le gusta a Dabi —gimió ella. Su cabello era un desastre, no quedaba casi en sus típicos dos moños. Ella tomó un cuchillo y lo giró entre sus dedos. Aún moviéndose lentamente bajó hasta él para besar sus cicatrices—. Me gustan las personas magulladas y con sangre —gimió ella metiendo la lengua entre sus suturas.

—Me rompes una sutura y la tendrás que coser.

—Eso solo sería ver más sangre en mi querido Dabi —ella clavó un pequeño colmillo en un hilo y lo jaló. Dabi gimió, agarró la cintura de ella y embistió un poco más rápido, Toga se entretendría con su sangre mientras él la seguía follando.

Dabi podía sentir los senos sudorosos de ella pegados a su pecho. Podía escucharla gemir y vibrar. Y aún así mantenía una concentración en el corte que hacía en su rostro.

Toga lamió la sangre que salió y soltó un gemido más agudo y alto. Ella volvió a levantarse, sus dedos sucios de sangre, su sangre, ella los lamió mientras le miraba. Tal vez del corte no saco mucho, pero de quitarle la sutura le había abierto la herida.

Dabi podía sentirse sangrando debajo de su ojo.

Toga tocaba la sangre y la lamía, y la escena era tan malditamente sucia y sensual que él estaba a punto de llegar.

—Dabi… —gimió Toga dejando un rastro de dedos sangrantes por su barbilla y pecho— Como me gustan tus cicatrices —volvió a gemir ella—, me gusta que estés todo quemado, y si sangraras más me excitaría más.

Dabi apresuró el paso. Embistió más fuerte con un gruñido. Toga gritó, sus dedos sangrantes de la boca, las manos de Dabi en su cintura, tocando la piel quemada y sensible de hace unos momentos.

Ambos llegaron al tiempo. Gritando al unísono el nombre del otro.

—Dabi lo hace cada vez mejor —le dijo Toga con una sonrisa. Aún estaba sobre él jadeando del cansancio y la excitación.

Salió de ella, pero aún así ella permaneció sobre él. Toga buscó la aguja y el hilo y se inclinó para coser en donde le había cortado la sutura. Lamió la sangre que aún brotaba y luego comenzó a coser.

—Me alegra que seamos socios, Dabi —le dijo ella en una sonrisa. Dabi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—A mí igual —respondió.

Bendito sea el día en que sus caminos se cruzaron y comenzaron a tener esta maravilla de relación.

Crimen y sexo, cosas que les fascinaban tanto y que seguirían haciendo sin cansarse hasta que estuvieran muertos.

* * *

 _ **Nota: JOOOOOOODEEEEEER**_

 _ **Definitivamente esto adoré escribirlo. No iba a publicarlo ahora, pero NECESITABA hacerlo. No iba a aguantar hasta el día que quería subirlo.**_

 _ **Esto está ubicado antes de que ellos se unieran a la liga de villanos. Ellos aparecieron juntos luego de lo de Stain y se me ocurrió ¿Por qué no los hago "socios" antes de unirse?**_

 _ **Definitivamente esta vaina super hard y enfermo ha sido lo máximo que he escrito XD**_

 _ **Definitivamente es mi favorito hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también XD**_

 _ **Les mando muchos besos!**_

 _ **My Hero academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
